Extra Quidditch Practice Wink Wink
by DarkShadowsHideThePain
Summary: Oliver needs a little more quidditch practice before the big game against Slytherin next week. Who's to help but none other than the infamous Marcus Flint? Find out what happens when Marcus helps Oliver with his "catching." ; Rated M for first time smut scene


Extra Quidditch Practice *Wink Wink*

**DISCLAIMER!: I own none of the Harry Potter characters in this story :\ Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. This story is dedicated to Torchwood-Babe, who has waited SO patiently for this! I'm so sorry it took so long D; I hope you enjoy it(: Rating: M for some…naughty….things(; LOL. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, but this is my first time ever writing lemon. **

Oliver was flying around the Quidditch pitch, practicing. Sure, it was pouring down rain, but he _needed _that practice. Gryffindor had a match against Slytherin in exactly one week. He wanted to win, and wipe that smirk Flint always bore off of his perfectly god-like sculptured face. Wait, ignore that thought. He **ABOSOLUTELY did NOT think **Flint had a god-like face. Well, maybe only a little. Oliver had been fighting his attraction for Flint for a year now, and it just wouldn't go away. What was it about Marcus that got him acting like a third year Hufflepuff on Valentine's day? It couldn't be his deep brown eyes that you could stare at for hours. Or his finely sculpted muscles that rippled every time he threw the quaffle. Not that Oliver knew any of that… He just overheard some girls talking about him like that.

Oliver sighed, and slowly flew down to the muddy ground. He pushed his soaking wet hair out of his eyes, and started to walk to the castle, to the prefect's bathroom to take a nice long soak. (He had gotten the password from of his friends.) He was thinking about some plays to go through during practice with the team on Saturday, while pulling his drenched clothes off when he thought he heard the door open. He quickly looked behind him and found a green piece of paper floating slowly to the floor. He walked over and picked it up, looking around for the writer. Finding no one, Oliver shrugged and opened the note curiously. Written in silver ink were the words:

'Come to the pitch tomorrow, 7:00 P.M. Your catching skills need a bit of work.

-M'

Oliver frowned and muttered to himself, "No way. I am _not _going to meet up with someone who is not even brave enough to give me the note themselves!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What in the world am I doing here? I have got to be crazy." it was Friday night at seven, and Oliver went against his instincts and showed up to the pitch anyway. He was wearing his Quidditch uniform and pacing back and forth, waiting for the mysterious "M" to show up. "Waiting for me, Wood?" A deep voice inquired behind him. Oliver spun around to discover the star of his nightly dreams, (not a single one of them innocent) Marcus Flint. Marcus was wearing a black T-shirt that said "Slytherins Do It Best", blue trousers, and blacks shoes. He smirked at Oliver and crossed his arms. It dawned on Oliver, then, who "M" was.

"No. No way am I letting you help me." With that, Oliver stormed off to the changing room to put his regular clothes back on. He angrily shucked off his uniform, muttering under his breath about idiot Slytherins wasting his time. He was just about to pull on his shirt, since he'd already put his trousers on, when he heard the click of a lock. He spun around to find that Marcus had locked the door and was now looking at him hungrily.

"Now love, do you really think I was just going to let you walk away? When I said you needed help catching, I didn't mean a _quaffle._" Marcus purred, walking up to Oliver. He pushed Oliver up against the lockers, and placed his hand on Oliver's hip.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Marcus?" Oliver cried out indignantly, trying to push Marcus off him.

Marcus chuckled darkly, and pressed himself closer to Oliver.

"Well love, it's pretty simple. We're going to shag." He replied while kissing his way down Oliver's neck. Oliver's eyes widened, then fluttered shut with a moan when Marcus sucked on a certain spot. His dreams were coming true, so he stopped fighting it and slid his hands up from Marcus's chest to his hair, tugging lightly. Marcus pulled away form Oliver's brand new hickey to finally kiss him. He forced his tongue between Oliver's lips, kissing him fiercely. Oliver just went with it, while trying to take Marcus's shirt off. Marcus gladly helped him with the difficult task and even pulled Oliver's off of him.

Once Oliver had his shirt off, Marcus pushed him roughly against the cold stone wall. Oliver yelped at the feeling of the frozen stones, and Marcus smirked at him, his hands sliding down to grasp Oliver's arse, urging him to wrap his legs around Marcus's waist. Oliver gladly did just that, his hips grinding against the Slytherin's. Marcus groaned and smashed his lips to Oliver's again, their tongues tangling together, as they reached to remove belts. Fingers fumbled with zippers, hands pushed trousers down far enough to release their hard cocks. Marcus pushed himself even closer to Oliver, making the Gryffindor cry out at the delicious friction that caused amazing feelings to course through his body. He whimpered slightly though when Marcus pulled away and placed him on his feet.

The dark haired teen just winked at him as he pulled his trousers and boxers down, Oliver's following quickly behind. Still kneeling down in front of him, Marcus kissed Oliver's right hipbone gently before nipping slightly and then licking the red mark. He then kissed a trail to the Gryffindor's cock, before he took Oliver into his mouth and sucked hard. Oliver gasped, and tangled his hands into Marcus's hair, urging him on, as he thrust his hips forward. Marcus pulled away quickly, and stood up to his full height, making Oliver whine at the loss of the warmth on his prick, and also making him yelp, which quickly turned into a moan as Marcus took his nipple into his mouth to suckle briefly, before he pushed three fingers into Oliver's mouth to suck. The teen coated them in his saliva quickly and when Marcus deemed them wet enough, he took them out, and placed on at Oliver's entrance, pushing in slowly so as to not harm him. Oliver gritted his teeth at the initial pain, his hands tightening on Marcus's hair.

"Are you alright, babe? Want me to stop?" Marcus asked anxiously. Oliver shook his head quickly, surprised at Marcus's worry.

"No, I'm fine. Just hurry up, will you? I've wanted this for awhile now, I don't think I can wait much longer." He replied, kissing Marcus's neck. The Slytherin chuckled and did as his lover asked. Soon enough, Oliver was fully prepared and Marcus urged him to wrap his legs around his waist again. Oliver complied and waited while Marcus placed the tip of his cock at his entrance. Marcus looked at him one last time and Oliver nodded his head, indicating he was ready. Marcus slowly pushed his cock in Oliver, and once he was completely in, paused, waiting for Oliver to give him the go ahead to continue. It was hard to wait, the way Oliver's body gripped him. So tight, so hot. It almost made him cum on the spot.

Oliver's eyes were closed tightly, his teeth gritted as pain flashed through his body. Marcus was large, and he almost asked the other teen to stop, but he wanted this, and a little pain wasn't going to stop him from getting what he wanted.

"Love, don't worry. It'll get better, I promise." Marcus's deep voice said, as his thumb wiped away a small tear running down Oliver's cheek. Oliver opened his eyes and smiled at Marcus.

"Thanks. Now move it." He demanded while rolling his hips. Marcus laughed and pulled out of him, before thrusting back in. Oliver moaned and threw his head back as Marcus defiled him slowly. A scream escaped out of him as Marcus hit a certain spot.

"Found it." Marcus said smugly. After that, he made sure to aim each one of his thrusts at that spot inside Oliver that made the teen see stars and scream out in pleasure. Marcus was moaning as he placed his forehead against Oliver's, thrusting harder and faster. The sound of skin hitting skin, Oliver's screams, and Marcus's moans were the only things to be heard in the room. Oliver pulled Marcus's mouth to his, and Marcus bit at Oliver's lip, licking the blood away as they kissed. His hands left bruises on the keeper's hips with his tight grip. Their thrusting lasted until Oliver pulled his lips away from Marcus's and yelled out his lover's name as he came.

Marcus thrust one last time before groaning out Oliver's name as he came. Oliver's legs slipped down to the ground, and Marcus pulled out of him carefully. They stood there panting, Marcus's hands still clutching Oliver's hips, Oliver's hands running through Marcus's sweaty hair. When they finally caught their breath, they pulled away from each other a little and Oliver smiled at his lover before kissing his lips. Marcus smiled into the kiss as he returned it, his tongue dancing slowly with Oliver's.

The Gryffindor pulled away and smiled again before he smirked evilly.

"So, Flint, I don't think I have enough practice at catching yet. Would you mind helping me with that problem?"

Marcus smiled widely. "Why, no, Wood. I wouldn't mind at all. How about we continue practicing now?"

Oliver nodded eagerly as Marcus gently lowered him to the floor to continue their "practice session."

**Author's note: This story turned out better than I thought… Thanks to my sister who helped me write it :D Hope you guys liked it! **


End file.
